


Nut and Geb AU

by orphan_account, plantjimin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kinda, M/M, ancient egyptian mythology reference, and really really short story, oh yea angst, yea kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geb - Akashi Seijurou<br/>Nut - Kuroko Tetsuya<br/>Shu - Mayuzumi Chihiro<br/>Ra - Akashi Masaomi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nut and Geb AU

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that Mayuzumi could be Shu 'cause he and Kuroko both know misdirection. Akashi Masaomi would be Ra because why not.

 Akashi Seijuro, god of the ground and Kuroko Tetsuya, god of the sky, were in love. But that love was not to be.

 

 It had been prophesied that the union between the two would be so powerful that they would topple Akashi Masaomi, god of the sun, from his throne as king of the gods. In order to stay on his throne, Masaomi ordered Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko’s father and god of wind, to keep the two lovers apart.

 

 And thus the two were to stay apart for all eternity, never able to be with their beloved. Any attempts to reach the other were futile as Mayuzumi strong winds kept them from reaching any further. So the story goes that the two could only stare at each other longingly, but never touching.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you read ancient Egyptian mythology. Mythology in general. It's really interesting.


End file.
